wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Meadowhawk(OutsmartingBasilisk)
Meadowhawk Meadowhawk belongs to OutsmartingBasilisk, you may not use this character/design/her art at all without permission. Her toyhousehttps://toyhou.se/4288040.meadowhawk Appearance Meadowhawk is a big dragon with a bulky build. She stands a good head taller than most other female MudWings her age, and is much more thick and muscular than a normal HiveWing. Her size alone can be intimidating, showing off her pure physical strength. Her scales are decently armored, and she has two insect-like wings. Meadowhawk's main scale color is varying shades of brown, with hivewing like markings and golden markings, claws, and horns. Her wings are a brilliant gold that gives way to orange. She usually has on her black cape, while always wearing her golden ring and earing. Sometimes she carries around her curved dagger on her, but mostly when working. Personality Meadowhawk always seems collected, having a calm air to her. She rarely shows any extreme emotions beyond a simple warm smile or chuckle, or in less than pleasant occasions a cold glare. Despite this she makes good company, and always makes an attempt to not only listen but engage in conversation. wip History Before Meadowhawk was born her father, a rich HiveWing of high class, traveled to Pyrhhia and met her mother. The two hit it off for a bit, but in the end the MudWing left him to go back to her sib group. The HiveWing was left with Meadowhawk's egg, and returned back to Pantala. Meadowhawk grew up on Pantala, and was given a good education, but her home life wasn't as pleasant. Her father was cold, and didn't seem very invested in being a father at all. His company and friends too didn't seem to care for her, or looked down on her for her hybrid blood. The closest dragon to family was one of the young HiveWing servants she grew up with, but even she had to leave eventually. As soon as Meadowhawk became an adult she moved to Pyrhhia, sick of dealing with her father and the HiveWings. There she became part of the Mud Kingdom, getting a home in one of the richer areas in the interior of the kingdom. Though she still didn't fit into the norm due to being an only child, the MudWings treated her kindly, much more than the HiveWings ever did. She made a living by protecting and guarding dragons or the goods of shop owners. Meadowhawk became recognized as a highly skilled and reliable dragon in her field. So reliable, that the MudWing Queen herself hired her. Queen Egret didn't doubt Meadowhawk's loyalty once despite her HiveWing heritage, and assigned her as a royal officer. Meadowhawk took the job gladly, taking joy in enforcing the law and taking down nasty criminals. But though she was assigned as part of a troop, working along side an older sib group, Meadowhawk always preferred taking on tasks on her own. After a few years of working as an officer, Queen Egret promoted her to royal assassin due to her proving her skill and working well alone. Meadowhawk was tasked with tracking down and killing dragons considered threats to the kingdom or throne. Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Assassin)